Tan innecesario
by jacque-kari
Summary: Arah tenía claro que enamorarse de Rowan era algo totalmente innecesario en su vida, algo que solo lograría alejarla de sus metas, ¿pero hacía eso una diferencia cuando las mariposas ya revoloteaban en su vientre? [Regalo para Coraline T para el Intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de León]


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Los protagonistas de esta historia tampoco me pertenecen.

Rowan Greyfox pertenece a Elenear28 y Arah Ranghild a Coraline T.

Este fic es un regalo para Cora, pero también un homenaje a ambos personajes y por lo tanto a sus respectivas autoras, o al menos espero que lo sea.

Un agradecimiento especial a Hikari que lo leyó primero para estar segura de que no estuvieran fuera de personaje o cometiera algún error importante.

* * *

 _ **Tan innecesario**_

Mientras Rowan la besaba, no pudo evitar empezar a divagar, preguntándose en qué momento había bajado tanto la guardia para permitirle obtener un acercamiento de ese calibre.

Sabía, en algún punto de su mente embotada, que necesitaba apartarlo. Que el hecho de que la estuviera besando no era una declaración romántica ni bienintencionada, pero sencillamente su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar.

Hasta que de pronto, en medio del caos mental en el que se sumió ante el contacto, algo de luz se coló entre sus conexiones cerebrales, logrando sacarla del trance.

Le dio un fuerte empujón que los desestabilizó a ambos. A él porque obviamente, en su inmensa egolatría, no se esperó que fuera a apartarlo, a ella porque perdió el equilibrio sin las manos del chico en sus brazos para sostenerla. Daba igual, porque Arah sabía que se había tardado más tiempo del apropiado en alejarlo.

—¿Qué, en la tierra, te dio la ridícula idea de que puedes besarme cuando te venga en gana? —bramó furiosa.

De la bofetada se había salvado solo porque su capacidad de hablar parecía la única recuperada de aquel infame asalto. Su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar a sus órdenes.

—Oye, solo estaba probando una teoría —contestó Rowan con una mueca de diversión en los labios.

—Y reprobé, por supuesto —se lamentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Resultaba obvio que Rowan solo quería comprobar si ella lo odiaba tanto como siempre juraba, y si así fuera lo hubiera apartado enseguida, cosa que no hizo.

—Por el contrario —añadió él, todavía con una estúpida sonrisa en su boca que ella anhelaba, en lo más profundo de su alma, poder romper de un solo golpe; para su mala suerte seguía paralizada de la pura rabia—, yo diría que aprobaste con excelente nota.

La expresión confusa que se pintó en el rostro de Arah ante tal declaración, alentó a Rowan a seguir.

—Pensé que si ponías la mitad de la pasión que pones en discutir conmigo en besar, debías ser una excelente besadora, y lo eres.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron, formando una "o" casi perfecta. ¿De verdad existía algo imperfecto en ella?, se preguntó Rowan.

—Oh —Es todo lo que pudo decir, primero porque obviamente hablaban de cosas diferentes, pero después insegura sobre si hablaba en serio y por qué eso iba importarle de cualquier forma—. ¿Por qué me sujetaste los brazos?

—Porque había una alta probabilidad de que me golpearas, pero mira nada más, las probabilidades fallaron. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Eres impredecible y eso es solo una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que su inútil cuerpo volviera a la vida de una vez por todas. Arah alzó una mano, más que dispuesta a girarle el rostro de una bofetada, sintiéndose ofendida de que soltara algo así tan a la ligera, pues obviamente se estaba burlando de ella, pero por supuesto Rowan estaba preparado para eso. La detuvo con su mano antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, manteniendo sujeta su muñeca en el aire por más tiempo del necesario hasta que ella comenzó a removerse para que la soltara.

—Eso fue tan… innecesario —soltó con rabia mal contenida; se le salía por todos lados, por los ojos que lo fulminaban, las mejillas coloreadas y un par de mechones que se habían escapado del desordenado moño que coronaba su cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Rowan, enarcando las cejas con un toque de diversión bailando en el fondo de sus ojos. Desde donde Arah estaba era tan perceptible que tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la ganas de arremeter en su contra otra vez, ¿desde cuándo se comportaba tan irascible? —. ¿Todo el tiempo que no estuvimos besándonos? Porque si es el caso, creo que esta sería la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Por supuesto que no hablo de eso. Hablo de ti, besándome para intentar probar no sé qué estúpida teoría que te has inventado. No vuelvas a besarme en tu vida, Rowan Greyfox —dijo apuntando su pecho con un dedo en actitud claramente amenazante, o que ella esperaba que lo fuera; lamentablemente pocas cosas lograban intimidar al chico y su pequeña compañera de piso ciertamente no lo hacía.

Ella se dio la vuelta, intentando conversar la poca dignidad que sentía que le quedaba ingresando a su cuarto, pero claramente él no se lo iba dejar tan fácil.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Creías que estaba intentando comprobar si sientes algo por mí —comentó con gracia, refiriéndose al momento en ella había dicho que reprobó su prueba—. No seas ingenua, Arah. ¿Por qué iba necesitar besarte para saberlo? Es obvio que te estás enamorando de mí, lo quieras reconocer o no. Tu problema es que siempre has estado demasiado preocupada por discutir conmigo y callarme la boca como para notar mis avances. Lo sé hace meses.

Esta vez la única respuesta que Rowan obtuvo fue el portazo que dio la chica al entrar a su departamento. Se quedó solo en el pasillo un par de segundos, saboreando su victoria. Después se dio la vuelta y recorrió la escasa distancia que lo separaba del suyo, encerrándose también en su interior.

Arah apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar calmarse, pero las palabras de Rowan habían calado hondo y si bien la furia se evaporó poco a poco de su cuerpo, la inquietud que le produjo con ellas persistió.

¿Que estaba enamorándose de él?

No era verdad, y si lo fuera ella sería la más indicada para decirlo, no él.

No, definitivamente no estaba cayendo en sus redes. Se lo había prometido cuando lo conoció.

«No te enamorarás de Rowan, no lo harás.»

Ahora, sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba dudando?

¿Por qué no podía solo reírse de su egocentrismo y olvidarlo?

Asustada de lo que estaba sintiendo, enumeró las razones por las que no podía enamorarse de ese idiota.

Uno, porque era absolutamente innecesario. Rio al recordar las palabras que había pronunciado hace minutos atrás en el pasillo, las mismas que le dijo la primera vez que lo vio y que le repetía a menudo cada vez que él comenzaba ese desplante de soberbia y autoritarismo ante los demás, como si nadie estuviera a su altura ni tuviera derecho a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella no necesitaba eso en su vida, caer por un chico así. Tenía mejores planes y estaba claro que enamorarse de alguien como él solo los estancaría.

Dos...

Su mente se quedó muda, incapaz de suministrarle más razones.

Bien, no necesitaba más.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sabía que se mentía a sí misma y que Rowan tenía más razón de la que ella jamás le reconocería.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

¿Qué hacía ahora con esas mariposas que se alojaban en su estómago sin pagar alquiler? Matarlas seguiría siendo un asesinato, aunque fuese uno figurado, ¿y no era eso para lo que ella se estaba entrenando?

¿Para matar?

No era el único fin detrás de su decisión, ni siquiera el más importante.

Pasó saliva y volvió a enderezarse.

Lo haría. Se desharía de esos ridículos e innecesarios sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por Rowan. Por su bien, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Coraline,

Quise escribirte algo de ellos desde que me apunté a la actividad, así que mientras escribía el Darius x Madge estuve leyendo sus POVs en el SYOT y también en el fic de la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes.

Tenía un par de ideas apuntadas, y hoy, después de mucho darle vueltas, dejé a mi imaginación fluir y esto fue lo que salió, que de cierta forma era lo que estaba hace un par de semanas ya en mi cabeza, pero que no sabía cómo saldría.

Es algo muy pequeñito, pero ojalá que te haya gustado y haber logrado sacarte alguna sonrisa. Arah es encantadora y me gustó mucho. Rowan no se queda atrás.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
